That's Not You Anymore
by WillowWinchester
Summary: Just a collection of all of my various Captain Canary prompts. Updates will be two prompts per day. Requests are welcome through review or PM!
1. AU - Police x Criminal

**AU - Police x Criminal**

 **Fandom: Legends of Tomorrow**

 **Pairing: Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)**

* * *

 _ **YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A HELL OF A TIME WHEN YOU GET BACK INTO THAT PRISON**_

Most people considered Detective Sara Lance a problem…someone who couldn't be trusted to follow orders without question. She simply considered herself a detective with spirit. And a hell of a lot more intellect than her brain-dead lieutenant, and the even stupider captain.

She was her own boss, and if anyone had a problem with that…well, they could talk to the barrel of her gun.

Sara assumed that the only reason they continued to keep her on the police force was her spotless record. She'd taken down every single criminal thrown her way ever since she joined the force. It hadn't taken long for her to be promoted from an officer in vice to a full homicide detective.

But there was one certain criminal that nobody within her police department could catch. He'd been in juvie, and prison for three years before he'd escaped. And so far he hadn't been caught.

And that criminal was Leonard Snart.

Snart hadn't been handled by the homicide department yet, but a recent case had now changed that factor. The thief had killed two security guards and an unlucky innocent bystander outside of the museum before succeeding in swiping a priceless pink star diamond.

And Sara had been selected as lead on the task force in charge of taking him down. Which meant that she was going to carry out that order if it was the last thing she ever did.

Sara was seated at her desk, sifting through Snart's files. At the exact moment when the call that would change her life rang through the precinct, she was reviewing his criminal record.

"Snart's been spotted!"

Immediately, Sara was on her feet and decked out in every weapon of hers she could find before her task force had a chance to grab their guns. Soon enough, she stood before her team, determination flooding her veins as she dreamed about life after catching Snart. The rewards, possibly even a promotion.

"Remember what I said?" She inquired. " _Only_ shoot if completely necessary. We want to take this bastard down by arrest, not murder." There were several nods of agreement, and Sara smiled to herself. She felt powerful, being the leader of a team. It was a position she felt comfortable in. "I'm sure _Mr. Snart_ will appreciate his return to prison. And this time…" She trailed off.

"There'll be no busting out."

* * *

"He's in my sights." Sara muttered under her breath, clutching her gun so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

"And his status?" Her lieutenant inquired into the earpiece.

"Cornered," She responded. "For once he doesn't look like a smug son of a bitch…" She trailed off, remember who she was talking to. "Sorry. But, really, doesn't look like he's a got a plan this time."

"Good. Make the move on him. But, Detective…be careful."

"Aw…L.T., don't you trust me?" Sara grinned as she envisioned the expression on the lieutenant's face. "You know I'm as careful as they come." There was a long silence over the intercom, and Sara's smirk widened.

"The last time you said you'd be 'careful', Detective Lance, you ended up in a hospital bed with three broken ribs and a bullet graze on your neck." The air went silent once again, and Sara bit her lip. After a few heartbeats, the lieutenant finally spoke. "Just make your move, Lance." She said with a sigh.

"Copy that, boss," Sara replied. Her eyes flicked to the three officers she'd placed on the ground. She gave them a quick nod, and they lifted their guns. She switched the earpiece communication to the officer outside. "Now, Davis." Sara commanded. He didn't hesitate to obey. Soon enough, the loudspeaker sounded from the street.

 _"Leonard Snart, exit the premises with your hands behind your head."_

Sara departed from her place on the balcony overlooking the mall's main floor and followed Snart outside. The rest of the task force that she had positioned inside the building followed her lead, guns raised at the ready in case he tried anything.

But he didn't. To Sara's surprise, he was actually quite compliant. He heard the call, obediently placed his palms against the back of his head, and proceeded to the door.

Sara approached him from the front as he made his way out of the main exit of the mall. He barely even flinched as two officers from behind him roughly pulled his arms down, cuffing him.

"Took you long enough." He jibed, a condescending smirk on his face. "I was beginning to think you were gonna let me walk."

"Save it," Sara snapped. "Take him to the car." She commanded to the officers holding him. His blue gaze held hers as they forced him to walk. "We've got you, Leonard Snart." Sara growled.

The smirk didn't waver.

* * *

"Leonard Snart…" Sara mused.

"Mm…that's my name, don't wear it out." The sarcasm in Snart's tone was so thick and palpable that Sara could almost taste it in her own mouth. The crook seemed completely at ease with his current position in the interrogation room.

She stopped pacing and stood in front of the table he sat handcuffed to, pointing a threatening finger at him. "Don't try anything with me, Snart, or you'll be sorry."

 _"Ooh…"_ That smirk was still intact. "Even that tone's just getting me into a _cold_ sweat."

Sara clenched her fingers tightly around the edges of his report, resisting the strong urge to slap him across his smug face. "Leonard. Snart." She repeated through gritted teeth. "Convicted felon. Escaped from United States Penitentiary in Pollock, Louisiana a few years back. Multiple counts of criminal heist. Now three counts of murder."

 _"So…"_ Snart drummed his fingers against the wooden table. "In other words… _bail_ is out of the question?"

Sara set his report down on the table and crossed her arms over her chest. "You think you're funny, Mr. Snart?" She inquired. "Because you _really_ aren't. You do realize that with these charges…you're probably looking at a life sentence?"

"Oh, I know, Officer." Snart responded loftily.

 _"Detective."_ Sara corrected sharply.

"My mistake." Snart replied, expression unreadable as his gaze bored into hers.

Their gazes remained locked for a moment too long before Sara finally broke it, snatching up his report from the table and storming towards the door. She looked back at him. "You're gonna have a hell of a time when you get back into that prison." She spat.

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Snart answered, rewarding her with a haughty smile. "I like you." He remarked, looking her up and down. Sara ignored him and continued on her way out. And as the door was slamming shut behind her, she caught wind of his final words to her.

"You'd better stay _just_ the way you are, because I'm sure we'll be seeing each other again _very_ soon…"


	2. Episode-Based

**Episode-Based - "Night of the Hawk" (in which Sara, Kendra, and Ray are not left behind)**

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Pairing:** Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)

 _This was written BEFORE Mick returned._

* * *

 _ **I KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE SOMEONE**_

Leonard Snart sat with his body twisted in an angle where he could see the outside world through the large window at the head of the Waverider. He watched the gradual snowfall with a brooding expression plastered to his face. His mind continuously ran over that pyro kid… _Jax's_ words to him just minutes before…

 _After last night, I know enough about being a monster to know you're not one._

 _About what happened with Rory…I get it. You were protecting us…and that doesn't make you a murderer, it makes you part of the team._

Those would be words of wisdom to any other person, but to Snart…well, he didn't know what they were. But they certainly didn't give him comfort…

He still saw that tortured, betrayed look on Mick's face every time he closed his eyes.

"They're back!"

Snart was pulled out of his reverie as Jax's call rang through the time ship. He stayed put. Didn't matter to him if Romeo and Juliet were back with…hell, _Benvolio_. He directed his gaze back to the outside world, ignoring the sound of the three stragglers as they made their way back in.

"Back to the future!" Ray exclaimed. Snart could just picture that idiotic smile on the nerd's face. But he didn't look at him.

"Still pissed at the world, Snart?" Sara's voice sounded from behind him.

"I prefer the term ' _salty'."_ Snart answered snidely, still keeping his eyes locked on the view outside the wide window.

"This is a poetic sight," Sara said. In his peripheral vision, Snart saw her sit down opposite him. So she wanted a conversation. Fine by him, as long as she did the talking. "Captain _Cold,_ watching the snowfall." Sara didn't have her usual lighthearted tone, as much as she seemed to be trying to.

"Mm, that's funny." Snart answered monotonously.

Sara didn't say anything for a while, creating a long silence between the two of them where they simply sat together without saying a word. "You still thinking about Mick?" She inquired finally, drawing her knee up to her chest. "How many times do we have to tell you that you did it for us?"

" _Stop."_ Snart rolled his eyes melodramatically. "I've heard enough about _Mick_ and _doing the right thing_ from everyone else on this goddamned ship."

"Okay…" Sara blew air out of her lips, crossing her arms. "If you won't appreciate a little sympathy, then that's your problem." When he remained silent, she continued. "I just…know what's it like to lose someone you care about."

"Who says I _cared_ about him?" Snart drawled, turning an icy gaze to look at her.

Sara's expression was disbelieving. "Come on, Snart," She said with a smirk. "You and I both know he was a like a brother to you." She leaned forward, touching his shoulder delicately with her hand, refusing to remove it when he flinched away. "He meant a lot to you, I know. And losing him must hurt like hell."

He gave her a look that could cut steel. "And you say you know what it's like?"

"I do." Sara responded. "I lost my sister, my mom, my dad…not because they were gone, but because they thought _I_ was." She exhaled slowly. "I know it's not the same, but the pain is similar. You've just gotta let it out, Leonard, in whatever way you want to."

Snart looked away from her and once more directed his gaze outside the window. "That's where you're wrong," He remarked. "I don't _feel_ pain."

Sara smiled sadly as she caught a glimpse of the well-concealed shine of suppressed tears in his eyes. But this time, she didn't try to use her words to comfort him. Instead, she stood and again placed her hand on his shoulder. "Well, nonetheless…if you need to talk, come find me."

Then she walked away. Leonard looked after her as she left, and then glanced to where her hand had just rested on his shoulder. He didn't think he'd need to talk, but, if he did…

Even a fool would know that he would find her.


	3. Music-Based

**Music-Based - "Hey, Jude"**

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Pairing:** Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)

* * *

 **LET HER INTO YOUR HEART**

 _Hey, Jude,_

 _Don't make it bad._

 _Take a sad song and make it better._

 _Remember to let her into your heart,_

 _Then you can start to make it better._

Leonard Snart had always liked to consider himself a force to be reckoned with. He was stoic, emotionless, and, not to mention, highly-intellectual. He was everything that made a good criminal. But _why_ had he become a criminal in the first place? His partner, Mick, would answer that question with ease…

 _Because we hate working and love money._

Snart liked to think that was his reason, too. But it wasn't. He remembered his childhood with a stark clarity…specifically his father. He remembered every hit, every blow, every screamed curse drunkenly directed at him. His _father_ made him who he was today.

And that was broken.

Leonard had thought…no, _known…_ that there was nobody else on this _planet_ who had the ability to repair him. Not even his sister, however much she tried. His life had gone to hell, and there was no chance of resurfacing.

Then Sara Lance walked into his life.

In a way, she was just like him. Broken, haunted by memories of her past…struggling just as much as he was. If it didn't sound so goddamn poetic, Snart would go so far as to call the two of them _kindred spirits._

Somewhere inside of him, he _knew_ that she could help him…that _they_ could help _each other._

But he ignored that small part of him. He had never let anyone in, no matter who they were. Lisa, Mick, hell, even that damned _Barry Allen,_ who never passed up on the chance to tell him that there was _good in him._ He wasn't going to make an exception for Sara…

No matter how much he knew she could help him.

* * *

 _Hey, Jude,_

 _Don't be afraid._

 _You were made to go out and get her._

 _The minute you let her under your skin,_

 _Then you begin to make it better._

Snart knew almost from the start that Sara was just as broken as him. But he didn't register it completely until he saw her…doing everything she could to resist that so-called ' _bloodlust'_ inside of her.

He had peeked in after rescuing her and Rip from Savage. From the looks of it, she'd lunged on the man and was stabbing him over and over and over again, unable to stop herself. But when she finally stopped, Leonard saw…

She hadn't really been stabbing him.

Sara had resisted the temptation. She'd _fought_ against it. That's just how strong she was. And Leonard needed that strength. Not to resist anything…but to somehow make the result of his past into something pure…not unclean, like he was now.

Sara could help him, he knew it in his bones. She really _could_ help him become what he was certain he wanted to be. And from what he'd seen of her, she would gladly enter, if he just let her in…let her know who the real Leonard Snart was.

But how could he do that, after all the years he hid inside his protective shell?

* * *

 _And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain_

 _Don't carry the world upon your shoulders._

 _For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool,_

 _By making his world a little colder._

Leonard was aware that he had a tendency to push the pain of his past deep down…concealing it in the comforting darkness of the back of his mind. But no matter how hard he pushed it, the worse the strain became.

It weighed down on him every hour of everyday…painful, stressful…unbelievably difficult to bear on his own. He'd carried it for so long, so _fucking long._ Snart thought that maybe killing his father would help. But it _didn't._

Leonard told himself every night…maybe, just maybe, the strain would lessen. He would adjust, it would become a part of him, but…

He'd been telling himself the same thing ever since the night he received the first blow from his father.

It wasn't easy, to carry the pain. But he hid himself behind his gun, concealed the pain in his eyes behind goggles, or a smug expression. He put on a mask, played it cool, froze his emotions until he wasn't sure they existed anymore.

He'd only know they still did when the memories would hit him in waves of pain. And, every time, he couldn't help but ask himself…

Did that make him weak?

* * *

 _Hey, Jude,_

 _Don't let me down._

 _You have found her,_

 _Now go and get her._

 _Remember to let her into your heart,_

 _Then you start to make it better._

Leonard continuously ran over his conversation with Sara, remembering the accepting look on her face when he'd revealed his past with Mick…how she'd understood. He'd always known that she would, but it was real now.

He'd found something with her that he'd never had with anyone else. He'd opened up to her, in a way…hadn't let her fully in, but…he was halfway there. And once he did let her in…

Maybe then the pain would go away and…everything would be okay.


	4. Arrow Crossover

**Arrow Crossover**

 **Warning…there is a major Arrow character death.**

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow/Arrow

 **Pairing:** Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)

 **Set** _ **before**_ **Marooned.**

* * *

 _ **HOW DO YOU LOVE SOMEONE?**_

Leonard Snart wasn't a particularly caring person. He was rough, calculating, and some would even say brash. Pretty much everything that didn't make someone you could turn to in time of need. But a certain Sara Lance didn't seem to care.

Sara approached him one evening, looking uncertain with herself as she uttered a quiet ' _Hey'._

"So…Star City again?" Snart inquired, not bothering to return her greeting. She nodded slowly, claiming the seat opposite to him. "2016?" He pressed. Another quick nod as his answer. "Is there a reason for that?"

Sara swallowed thickly. Her gaze refused to meet his. Snart didn't say anything more, simply sitting and waiting for her response. Finally, she locked her blue eyes with his own, and she took a deep breath. "Uh…Nyssa." Snart blinked, unsure. "She is— _was_ —my…my…" She bit her lip, inhaling again shakily.

Leonard dipped his head, understanding. "Funeral?" He asked quietly. She dug her teeth deeper into her bottom lip and looked away, eyes shining. "You going alone?" His voice was softer than normal, not as rough and careless.

Sara closed her eyes. "I—I came to ask you if…if you would come with me." She spewed those words out swiftly, as if it were a question she figured would be beat down. Leonard stared at her, a little perplexed. When he didn't answer after a moment, Sara's body went tense and she narrowed her eyes, standing up. "Never mind. It was a bad idea to ask any—"

"No." Snart interrupted. "No, it wasn't. I'll come with."

Sara's muscles relaxed and she smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She whispered. "I just…I didn't want to go alone. Nyssa was…I mean, she…"

"Sara." Leonard interrupted. She shut her mouth and glanced back to him. He returned her smile, which was an odd occurrence for him, and spoke.

"I understand."

* * *

Sara was pale, Leonard noticed. Her skin starkly white against the deep black of the dress she wore. It was sleeveless and tightly-fitted to her sides. It wasn't a very appropriate article of clothing for the cool, late fall weather.

She hugged her arms around herself, slightly facing in towards Leonard as she walked towards the small throng of people gathered in the cemetery.

"Here." Leonard said, stripping off his jacket and wrapping it gently around her.

She slipped her arms into the sleeves, pulling it around herself. "Thanks." She mumbled. Her eyes locked on something in the distance, and she walked faster. "Dad!" She called out.

Leonard followed her gaze, his sight met with a man. He was tall, with a shaved head, and eyes that were only for Sara. As they neared, and he caught sight of him, Snart could see him analyzing the scene before him. Their closeness, the too-large jacket wrapped around his daughter's petite form.

He ignored Leonard once they reached him. He took Sara in his arms and embraced her tightly. "Sweetie," He said softly. Sara's face crumpled at the tenderness in her father's voice. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm okay, Dad," She muttered into his shoulder, closing her eyes as his hand stroked her hair. She inhaled and pulled away from Quentin. "Really."

Her father smiled sadly at her before directing his gaze to Leonard. "And who the hell is this?" He inquired sharply, his face disapproving as he looked the other man over.

"Dad," Sara chided softly. "This is…Leonard Snart." Her father stuck out a hand to shake Snart's giving him another once-over with a calculating look on his face.

"Snart? Where have I heard that name before?"

Sara held her breath, but Leonard replied smoothly. "Travels around, I suppose," He said with a knowing smirk.

"Huh." Quentin grunted, scratching his chin. "I swear I've heard that name somewhere around the police department…"

"My dad's a police captain," Sara blurted out, trying to distract him. She grabbed Quentin's arm. "Where's Laurel, Daddy? Ollie?"

"Around." He responded. "There's Laurel now." He indicated with his head as Sara's older sister came towards them, looking both overjoyed to see her and undoubtedly saddened by the current circumstances.

"Sara." Laurel said, enveloping her sister in a tight hug. "I'm sorry." She told her meaningfully. "I know she meant a lot to you."

"She did." Sara answered, feeling overwhelmed as Oliver and Felicity joined Laurel to express their condolences. That word…' _sorry'_ …it echoed over and over again in her ears and she struggled to get ahold of herself. There were too many people. She noticed Leonard, clearly uncomfortable, beginning to walk away, and she grabbed his hand, stopping him mid-step.

Leonard read her desperate expression and he nodded, releasing her hand from his. He crossed his arms over his chest and stood back a few paces, silently watching the scene before him.

"Who are you?" The distinctive voice of the one and only Oliver Queen sounded, and Snart turned to face him. "Why are you here?"

"One question at a time," Snart answered sourly. Oliver's expression remained unreadable. "My name is Leonard Snart," He said after a moment. "I'm with Sara."

"Snart?" Oliver inquired. "As in the _criminal,_ Snart?"

"You've heard of me, I'm honored." Sarcasm dripped from his tone, and clearly Oliver wasn't appreciating it. Snart rolled his eyes at his stiffness before looking back to Sara. She stood with her shoulders hunched, her right hand clutching her left forearm as she stared at Nyssa's open coffin.

Leonard approached her, feeling the urge to touch her comfortingly, but decided against it. "You okay?" He asked, his voice refusing to display any emotion. She nodded shakily before moving towards her former lover's grave. Leonard followed, right beside her.

As they neared the casket, Sara's hand shot downwards and her fingers entwined with Leonard's. He looked from their tightly-interlocked hands in shock and then moved his gaze to her face, which was focused solely on Nyssa's still and pristine body. She scarcely seemed to notice Leonard's hand in hers.

Sara let go soon in order to drop to her knees in front of the coffin. "Nyssa…" He heard her murmur. "I'm sorry I…I'm sorry I didn't get to see you one last time." Her words were sincere, and Leonard felt like he was almost intruding.

He watched her silently, amazed with how… _attached_ you could get to a person who wasn't family. He cared about Lisa. Mick…well, he was his partner, that's all he could say about him. But to really _love_ another person…

It was beyond him.

* * *

Sara didn't say much once they arrived back on the Waverider. Her expression was stiff and emotionless, and Snart, being his usual self, didn't press any conversation. Clearly, it was unwanted by the both of them.

Sara walked almost automatically to her quarters. She sank down into a sitting position against her bed and drew her knees up to her chest, deep in thought. Snart watched her for a second at the doorway before turning to leave. Sara stopped him.

"Leonard." He looked back at her. "Please…stay."

He strolled uncertainly into the room. Sara indicated the floor next to her and Leonard approached her warily before sliding down beside her. They both sat motionless for a while, silent. Finally, Sara spoke.

"I really loved her, you know," She said quietly. "She was a good person, as much as she thought she wasn't." Her voice was quiet and raw with emotion. When Leonard stole a glance at her, tears were in her eyes. "I loved her, Leonard…" She tried to stop the tears from falling, but she couldn't.

Snart was tense. He wasn't used to crying. _He_ certainly never cried, and he never quite knew what to do when anyone else did…especially when it seemed as if they were seeking _his_ console.

He slowly placed an arm around her shoulders. She leaned into his touch, and they remained quiet for a time. When he finally did speak, his voice was soft.

"How _do_ you love someone, anyway?"

Sara looked up at him, a small smile forming on her lips. "It's easy." She said plainly, readjusting her head on his shoulder. "You just… _do."_

Leonard said nothing in response, and they were soon cloaked in silence once again. After a while, Sara's body relaxed into his and her breaths became even and steady. She was asleep, Leonard realized.

Frankly, he was amazed. How had Sara opened up to him so quickly? Showed her vulnerable side without a second thought? He was a criminal, a crook, someone that no one would normally mess with, let alone talk to.

But Sara had ignored that fact.

Leonard closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the mattress, taking a deep, shaky breath. It felt… _pure,_ to be trusted by another person in this way. He thought over the words that Sara had just spoken not so long ago, when he'd asked how to love someone…

 _It's easy. You just…_ do.

Was that really all it took? Leonard wasn't convinced. But…as he watched Sara's slumbering form, her eyes still puffy with tears caused by the loss of her once-love, he felt a need to… _protect_ her. Can that be love too?

Maybe she really _was_ right.


	5. AU - Train Buddies

**AU -** Falling asleep on each other on the train (not to mention...as complete strangers)

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Pairing:** Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)

* * *

 _ **YOU TWO ARE THE CUTEST COUPLE**_

Leonard Snart was a well-respected businessman. Polished, well-dressed, known around the northeast region for his unbelievably persuasive sales pitches. And to say the least, maintaining the title of successful salesman wasn't easy. It came with long hours and strenuous schedules.

So, naturally, Leonard was used to running himself to the ground. But sometimes, the strain would hit him with full force, rendering him completely and utterly exhausted.

He saved sleep for the train on his way home. It was a long ride back…two hours, to be exact. A short nap once in awhile wasn't going to kill anyone. He boarded the train home one night…it was late, past nine, and he was almost dead on his feet. The fact that he'd been working since eight in the morning was his reason.

He scanned the crowded train, searching for an open seat. Since when was a transportation vehicle completely filled at nine o'clock at night? Annoyed, he claimed a seat next to a pretty blonde woman and faced away from her, crossing his arms over his chest.

Aisle seats. He hated them. People pushing past to get off and on, which was the worst part about it, in his opinion. Window seats always seemed more isolated. But the woman next to him had already claimed it, and from the stiff, professional look about her, he figured she wouldn't give it up.

He studied her out of the corner of his eye. She seemed pretty run-down, same as him. She was well-dressed, clad in a clean navy blue women's suit, her golden hair done in a business-like updo. She noticed him staring and offered a small smile.

Leonard sighed and turned his head away from the woman and deliberately ignored her. ' _Train-buddies'_ wasn't exactly something he participated in. He was tired, and socializing with other passengers wasn't high on his to-do list, especially after work.

* * *

Sara Lance could feel the stare burning into her. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes and turned her gaze to the man that sat next to her. She smiled at him, trying to appear cordial. He was muscular, and well-dressed, and… _cute._

He looked away from her and Sara internally slapped herself. If she was _actually_ thinking about that, she had to be pretty goddamn tired. Which she supposed she was.

And, by the looks of it, so was the guy next to her. He was looking drowsier and drowsier by the second, and Sara couldn't blame him. City jobs with long hours followed by train rides afterwards were physically and mentally exhausting. She could vouch for that.

The man next to her seemed to be ignoring her presence on purpose. She noticed a name on his briefcase… _Leonard Snart._ Leonard. Unfortunate name, but it wasn't his fault. He seemed to be drifting off to sleep.

Sleep. It sounded like a miracle at the moment. She had a long ride ahead of her, and she faced away from the man beside her… _Leonard._

Soon enough, she was asleep. And so was Leonard.

* * *

When Leonard first surfaced to consciousness at the sound of the train whistle, he was immediately aware of a heavy weight putting pressure on his right shoulder. He tried to move, to no avail.

As he slowly came to, he realized suddenly that his chin rested on something soft…like hair.

His eyelids slowly fluttered open and he struggled to register what was happening. His senses returned one by one, and his blood ran cold. He was cuddled up with the complete stranger next to him. _Holy shit._ He yanked himself away from her in shock, rousing her.

Her hand still rested on top of his, and once she, too, realized what was going on, she ripped it away, a sheepish expression forming on her face. "Sorry," She mumbled, cheeks flaming. "I…uh…"

"Uh…s'okay." Leonard answered, equally embarrassed.

The moment was broken by the announcement of his stop. And, of course, it happened to hers as well. They stood awkwardly, and Leonard gestured for her to pass him on the way out.

And as they strode out of the car towards the exit, an older woman touched his arm on the way out, looking to the both of them.

"You two are the _cutest_ couple."

Leonard chuckled uncomfortably in response, blood rushing to his face. When he looked back at the woman, who he realized he didn't even know the name of, she was smirking a little. She gestured with her hand, allowing him to pass her this time.

"Lead the way, boyfriend."


	6. Earth 2 Timeline

**Earth 2 Timeline - Mayor and Secretary**

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Pairing:** Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)

* * *

 _ **LET'S HAVE SOME FUN TONIGHT, MR. MAYOR**_

 _Metahumans._ Mayor Leonard Snart _hated_ them. They corrupted the city he'd vowed over and over again to protect. And, not to mention, they continuously brought down the possibility of his re-election.

And, for him, re-election was the most important factor of all. He was normally a respected politician…considered smart, powerful, and undoubtedly dedicated. But lately those characteristics had since been replaced by terms such as lazy, uncaring, and thick.

When he had been reading through a critical article of his mayoral decisions, his bodyguard, Mr. Rory, had been snooping over his shoulder.

 _Thick._ He'd mused. _Does that mean 'stupid'?_

Mr. Rory possessed a rather disappointing level of intellect, but Snart admired him only for his intimidating appearance and skill in fighting. Not that he couldn't take care of himself with just as much ease.

Snart sat at his vintage mahogany desk, working through his towering pile of paperwork. He pulled absently on the tie fastened too tight around his neck, loosening it slightly.

An incoming call buzzed, and Snart answered it. "Yes?"

"New secretary's here," Mr. Rory's voice sounded over the line. "Figured you'd wanna meet with her."

"Mm…for once, you thought right, Mr. Rory. I admire that greatly." Snart's words were dripping with sarcasm, but of course, his bodyguard took no notice. He uttered a quick ' _Thanks, boss'_ , which in turn caused Snart to smirk at his imbecility.

The line went dead and Snart stood, stretching his stiff muscles before heading out. As he opened the door, he expected to be met with the sight of something similar to the likes of a kindly old woman, but he was wrong. Instead, his eyes were greeted by a pretty, young blonde.

She smiled nervously at him, clearly searching for some sign of acceptance. Snart crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, returning the smile as he studied her with interest.

"I'm Sara Lance," She spoke, breaking the silence, obviously taking his initial reaction to her as a good sign. "I requested an interview the job, but I was told that I was the only one who applied?"

"That was me on the phone who told you that." Mr. Rory offered helpfully.

"Thank you, Mick," Snart said dismissively. "That information was not necessary, but I admire your input."

Mick didn't take note of the humorous sarcasm lacing his boss's tone, but Sara was smiling. "Am I relieved of the secretary position?" Mr. Rory asked monotonously. Snart saw Sara cover her mouth, holding back a laugh.

"Yes, Mick," Snart replied, exasperated. Sometimes he wondered why he even kept his bodyguard. He had no need for him, and Mick was clearly not the sharpest tool in the shed.

Mr. Rory lumbered out, leaving Sara and Snart alone. She now seemed much less nervous, and he was beginning to like the personality showing through. "So, I suppose I can start now?" Sara inquired, feigning a coy attitude.

"Why, yes," Snart answered, gesturing widely to the desk that Mick hadn't bothered to organize while temporarily taking on the job. "It's all yours."

Sara's grin was wide. "My greatest thanks, _Mr. Mayor."_

* * *

The weeks passed, Sara excelled at her job. Not that there a need to put much effort into it…it certainly wasn't the most difficult career in Central City.

One day, Snart approached her just as she hung up the phone. She looked up as he neared. "Hey," She greeted him. "That was another one complaining. This one was a desperate bitch…claimed she'd seen you drunk down at the bar this afternoon. Convinced that _that's_ the reason for why you ' _aren't doing shit about those damn_ mega _humans'."_ She snorted. "Had to stop myself from laughing at _that_ one."

Snart sighed. Couldn't these people understand that he was doing the best he could? "Damn idiots, trying tell me how to do my job." His words were meant to sound annoyed, but he didn't succeed. He uncrossed his arms and leaned forward, resting his elbows on Sara's desk. "Say, I've got a free night tonight. That spike any interest?" His words were amused.

Sara peeked up at him through her lashes, fighting a small smile forming on her lips. "Are you asking me out?" She asked knowingly.

"Mm…that's up to you," Snart replied.

Sara leaned forward as well, resting her forearms on her desk. She and Snart were so close that the tips of their noses almost touched. "I'll consider it a date." She said with a smirk.

He was leaning closer, and so was she. Without a second thought from either of them, their lips were touching. Sara collapsed into the kiss, her body flooding with pleasure. Her arms stayed put, but Snart lifted his right hand to cradle one side of her face, his touch surprisingly tender.

When both pulled away, Sara took a breath, both shocked and pleased. Her eyes and Snart's didn't leave each other. His hand remained on her cheek. Sara's lips twisted into a smile and she spoke, breaking the silence.

"Let's have some fun tonight, _Mr. Mayor."_


	7. Crack Fic

**Crack Fic - Watching Prison Break**

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Pairing:** Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)

* * *

 _ **HEY, HE LOOKS KINDA LIKE YOU**_

The screen finally showed the face of the man who'd been getting a massive, full upper half tattoo. He was handsome, with mesmerizing blue eyes and too-short hair. Whoa. Sara sat straighter on the couch.

"Hey, he looks kinda like you, Snart."

He looked at her. "I know, he is me. Didn't I tell you that I was reincarnated? I was Michael Scofield in another life." Snart deadpanned.

Sara blinked. "Oh."

"I married a woman named Sara."

"Uh huh."

They fell silent again.

"That was a good show." She remarked a week or two later after the final episode ended.

"I lived a very plentiful life."


	8. First Kiss (Alternate)

**First Kiss**

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Pairing:** Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)

 _Written before their actual first kiss...in the time before Mick returned._

* * *

 _ **YOU NEED TO LET SOMEONE IN…LET ME IN**_

Leonard Snart liked to think of himself as always in control, never distracted by anything along the way. But he knew in his heart that he was wrong about that. His damned _code_ was to not leave a member of his team behind.

But he had developed that code a while ago. When it had only been him and Mick. It was different now…there were seven people he now had to look out for, including himself. And Mick was gone now.

That fact really seemed to be screwing him up lately, as much as he hated to admit it.

He wasn't stupid. He could feel the concerned stares burning into him, the whispered conversations directed his way. It confused him. If these idiots wanted to say something, why wouldn't they just come right out and say it?

Snart eventually migrated to his room, overwhelmed by the neverending glances shot his way. He focused his time on his gun. He took it apart, put it together…took it apart, put it together. It was a pattern, and it kept him busy.

It had now been days since he'd left his room. He hadn't been eating, he'd barely been sleeping, or moving around in general. The only part of his body he kept active was his hands, tirelessly working on his gun.

Leonard should've known that his absence would strike an interest in the rest of the team. And who would come to be his valiant hero, using only comforting words?

Sara Lance, of course.

He rolled his eyes as the inevitable knock sounded on his door. "Snart, open up." He dropped his gun in his lap and sighed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If you're here to _talk,_ Lance, I'm not in the _mood."_

"Yeah?" The door slammed open, and Snart's eyes were met with Sara's blue ones, which were filled with concern. "Well, too bad." She strode to where he sat on the floor against his bed and slid down beside him. "How long have you been in here?" She pressed.

"Don't know."

" _Three_ days, Leonard. _Three."_ Sara said. "Are you sure you're okay?" He didn't answer, and Sara sighed, reaching out to touch his arm. He flinched away and she pulled her hand back. "Talk to me, Leonard…please."

"You want me to talk to you!?" He shot to his feet, his gun clattering to the floor at his sharp movements. "Get _the hell_ out of my room!" He expected her to obey, or to back away… _something_ submissive. But she didn't.

Instead, she moved closer. He was trembling, she noticed. "Leonard, you need to let someone in." She reached up towards his cheek. "Let _me_ in." This time, when she touched him, he stood completely still. Her hand caressed his cheek, and he leaned into her touch. "If you don't want to now, then fine. But _sometime."_

"Mick's gone, Sara…" He murmured.

"I know," She whispered. "I know." His eyes closed and, for the first time, Sara noticed the dark circles beneath them. "You're tired. Have you been sleeping?" He shook his head slowly, and she grabbed his arm as he stumbled. "Come on." She helped him to sit down on the edge of his bed. "Just a couple hours isn't going to kill you."

Leonard didn't fight her as she pushed him gingerly down against the pillows. She stroked her hand across his head and leaned down to give him a quick, gentle peck above his brow. He opened his eyes at that and she was surprised to find a smile forming on his lips. "What?" She asked with a grin.

"You're a little off." He said simply.

Sara creased her brow for a second before realizing. Her hand traveled back to his cheek, cradling it, and her lips pressed slowly, cautiously, against his. He returned it, but his own hands stayed put against his sides.

By the time she pulled away, his eyes were shut and his breathing was steady. He was asleep. Not restlessly, but peacefully. Sara smiled a little.

"Good night, Leonard."


	9. AU - Established Relationship

**AU - Established relationship**

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Pairing:** Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)

* * *

 _ **YOU'RE NOT JUST SOME COLD-HEARTED CRIMINAL**_

"In fact, I managed to remember some of the things you said to me when I was almost dead," Ray's voice was rather rushed as he spoke to Kendra. He took a breath and continued. "You were wrong, BTW…you don't need me. You don't need anybody, I mean…you're pretty amazing. And I'm lucky to be your friend."

Kendra was smiling, but beneath it, she was torn. She _knew_ she felt something with Ray, whatever it was. But something was holding her back. Carter? For sure. Maybe even Cisco. She nodded slowly, listening to Ray ramble on, before putting a hand on his shoulder. He stopped talking. "Thank you, Ray." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek before turning away and departing.

"Ohhh…kay?" Ray said, long after she'd left.

* * *

"Thanks for lending me your jacket, by the way," Sara's voice sounded from behind Leonard, and he turned to look at her. "My shirt didn't exactly fit the circumstances."

"Well, it's not like you knew ahead of time." Snart responded, forcing his voice to sound completely normal. Whatever his normal was. He was screwed up about Mick, and he could tell that Sara knew. He couldn't wipe that image from his mind…that image of the ice from his gun squarely hitting his former partner. He had pulled the trigger with barely a second thought.

Sara was courteous, and resorted to storing the topic of Mick for some later conversation. Instead, she moved closer. "Why are you back here?" She asked, staring at the room they had not so long ago been trapped inside. "Personally, the hull of the ship is the last place I want to be right now."

"Just ended up here, I guess," Snart answered, his tone sour. "Is that a _crime?"_

Sara touched his shoulder, and he flinched away. "Jesus, Snart," She chided. "Can't you ever let anyone touch you?" He said nothing, unsure of how exactly to answer that question. She gingerly pressed the palm of her hand against his right shoulder blade, and this time, he didn't react.

He stood completely still, and Sara laced one arm through his, leaning her cheek against his shoulder. "I know you probably don't want to talk about Mick, but—"

"I don't." He interrupted.

Sara stopped before sighing. "I was just going to say…he was the reason you opened up to me. We opened up to each other. I think that's a milestone in its own."

Leonard's entire body was frozen stiff. "Oh, yeah," He said sarcastically. "Let's go pop open a bottle of champagne." His tone was acidic. "How about you take a walk, assassin? I'm not exactly in the mood to celebrate over the fact that we _shared_ with each other."

Sara pulled her arm away from his and took his face in her hands. "I just wanted to thank you. You showed me that you're not just some cold-hearted criminal."

Snart narrowed his eyes, seemingly ashamed. "That assumption would be incorrect." He grumbled under his breath.

Sara chuckled. "Keep telling yourself that." She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek. When she pulled back, there was a long pause between them where they simply stared at each other. They both knew what was coming.

Sara bent forward again, and this time, her lips connected with his.

* * *

"There is, of course, crown-molding, all original floors, stucco ceiling…" The real-estate agent trailed off, turning back to where Snart and Sara stood. "I'm sure it'll be perfect for you two."

Sara grinned, lacing her arms through Leonard's. "I'm sure my husband and I will be very happy here." She answered.

Leonard said nothing. This charade was making him sick. Sure, he was with Sara, but dressing up as husband and wife from the fifties? It was crossing the line.

But, of course, ' _Captain'_ Hunter wasn't letting him off. He and Sara were playing suburban couple, Raymond was Rip's ' _partner',_ Kendra and Stein were stationed at the hospital, and Jax…well, he didn't know what the hell that kid was doing.

Snart just didn't like playing the clueless and dull suburban husband.

* * *

"Hey, a radio," Sara exclaimed, pulling the device from one of the many boxes lining the living room. "Rip really went all out. Let's get some music up in here."

"Let's _not—"_

Too late. Sara had already switched on a crackling fifties music station, and the dreadful music blasted through the room. She grinned at him. "You wanna _dance,_ Leonard?"

" _Where_ have I heard that line before?" Leonard asked sarcastically. "Think I'll pass… _again."_

"Oh, _no,_ you don't." Sara grabbed his hands and pulled him into the center of the living room. "Come on, crook, I'm gonna give you some dance lessons…fifties style." She slapped his right hand onto her waist and connected his left with her hand.

"Now…spin me."

* * *

The mission was over with. Jax was back to normal, Leonard was _finally_ out of that appalling fifties attire. Sara approached him afterwards as the rest of the team waited for takeoff. "Heard what you did," She said, claiming the seat beside him. "You didn't kill Jax."

"Oh, _stop,"_ He sighed. "I've gotten enough from Stein and the kid already."

"A thanks, I hope?" Sara joked. She took his hand. "Really, Leonard. I'm glad you didn't. You're really becoming a hero. We both are."

"For better or for worse." Snart said.

Sara met his gaze with a small smile. " _Where_ have I heard that line before?" She responded, repeating his words from before. She placed her hand on his cheek tenderly and gave him a lingering kiss on the lips. "I love you, crook." It took Leonard a minute to reply, but he eventually spoke those foreign words.

"I love you too, assassin."


	10. Babies Love Crooks

**The One with a Baby - Babies love crooks**

 **Fandom:** Legends of Tomorrow

 **Pairing:** Leonard Snart/Sara Lance (Captain Canary)

* * *

 _ **WHY THE HELL IS IT CRYING?**_

"Sh…sh, it's okay," Sara was bouncing the sobbing infant frantically on one knee. "God…to think I have one of these things _named_ after me."

Kendra laughed. "Rip'll finish identifying it soon," She promised. "Ray's _attempting_ to help, but…although he may be more skilled with the tech, Rip is considerably better with the century-old baby identification."

"Why _the hell_ is it crying?" Snart's voice broke through the air as he entered the room. "Hate to be a downer, but if that thing carries on like that, I'm gonna have to ice it."

"Oh, stop it," Sara chided, wiping a glob of drool from the baby's chin with a disgusted look on her face. "I hate this just as much as you, but I'm not gonna kill an innocent child."

"Mm…says the assassin." Snart replied snidely.

" _Former_ assassin, thanks to you." Sara corrected him. "Just go to your room, Leonard, you're not needed here." She switched the baby to her other knee, patting its back.

"Fine," He said. "But do me a favor, Lance, and pass that thing on to someone more qualified to care for it. Maybe the pyro kid? He's the closest in age, maybe he can _relate."_

"Hey, shut up." Jax complained, overhearing Leonard's words as he entered the room trailing Stein.

"' _Someone more qualified'?"_ Sara repeated bitterly. "Oh, _okay,_ Snart. I see how it is." She stood, approaching him. His expression turned guarded and Sara's smile became amused in a way that Leonard didn't like. "You asked for it. Hold out your arms."

" _Hell_ no." Snart stepped back. "You keep that piece of vermin away from me."

"Hm…but I say we take turns. It's your shift." She could see the others in the room suppressing smirks in her peripheral vision. "Come on, Snart. Take one for the team." He was being pressured now, and he knew it.

"I'm going to _murder_ you, Lance," He growled as she placed the infant into his stiff, reluctant arms.

"Just as soon as it falls asleep," Sara promised with a smirk. She stared at the baby, which was hanging pathetically off of him. "Leonard, I'm pretty sure you're supposed to support its head."

"Let it support its own head." He snapped.

"Shut up," Sara replied, resting the baby's head comfortably against Leonard's arm. "Hm…looks like you can _murder_ me soon, crook. Think the baby likes you… _aww."_ Her tone was taunting.

"Now I'm gonna murder you _twice."_ Leonard threatened.

"Go ahead," Sara answered boldly. "It's been awhile since I died." Their words were menacing, but their tones were flirtatious. Only the rest of the team noticed, though.

Before Snart had a chance to reply, Rip entered the room with Ray trailing him. "We've identified the child," Rip announced. "Along with an address. Winston Purcell, his home is close from here. How he was separated from his parents, especially at such a young age…it's sad, really. Hopefully his mother and father are still with us."

The captain only just noticed the infant in _Leonard Snart's_ arms. "Oh. I see the two of you have…acquainted." His voice was awkward. "Very well, then. You shall accompany Mr. Palmer to return the child."

"I'd rather _not."_ Leonard responded.

Before anyone had a chance to deny his proclamation, he was shoving the kid into Rip's unprepared arms and exiting the room without a second glance back. There was a silence before Sara spoke, amused.

"And that's how Leonard Snart deals with a baby."


End file.
